To die for Love
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: Ben cuts himself and is dying. Kevin never told him he loved him until that moment.And what is Gwen going to do? Bevin. character death.


**I'm not stopping my other story but I was at work and I thought about this one. I liked it and I hope you like it too. Please review.**

Ben sat in his room alone with a knife to his wrist. He knew that even though he loved Kevin. Kevin would never pick him over Gwen. He started cutting sometime back. He doesn't remember anymore. The first time had been an accident. After that he kept on doing it. It felt so good to him. However, tonight he decided to take the final cut because he knew he can't live without Kevin.

"Kevin," Ben said to his room."I wish you could love me back." Those he hoped being his last words began making his final cut.

_At the same time else where with Gwen and Kevin._

Gwen and Kevin were sitting in Kevin's car. He need someone to talk to and he knew Gwen would listen to him.

Kevin looked at her and asked,"What would you say if you knew I love your cousin Ben? I know you like me and I'm sorry but you and I aren't compatiable."

Gwen smiled and replied,"I knew it. I knew you didn't like me and that you liked him. I have no problem with it. I'm ok. I knew it would never work out between us. What I don't understand is why didn't you tell him?"

Kevin said." He's as straight as they come isn't he?" Gwen smiled again and shook her head no. "He's not? So there is a possiblilty that he and I can be together?" She nods this time."Good to know now le-".

Gwen give him a weird look when Kevin just cuts off at that point and sees his face that has a pain expression on it. Dropping the weird look she now understands that something is wrong and most likely it has to do with Ben.

Without saying one word Kevin turns on the car and drives as fast as the speed limit allows to Ben's house. Gwen noticing on the way that Kevin looks like he wants to cry.

Stopping in front of Ben's house both Gwen and Kevin rush into the house and into Ben's room. Both stop dead in their tracks when they see Ben lying on his bed and blood pouring out of both wrists.

Kevin practicly runs over with a walking Gwen behind him. Kevin grabs one of his hands and with tears in his eyes asks,"Ben why? Why did you do this?"

Ben looked over thinking he was dreaming says between trying to breath,"You don't love me. I've seen the way you look at Gwen. I love you so much but I can't live without you. I thought this was the best way."

Gwen, during this time, had left to call for an ambulence and came back up to see Kevin telling Ben how he felt about him.

Kevin replied to Ben's statement," I won't live if you die now. Ben I love you." Tears now come harder down his face."Please don't leave me. If you do I'll follow."

Hearing sirens and the ambulence pulling up. The medical staff gets Ben into the emergence car with a oxygen mask on trying to stop the blood for now. Kevin gets in not wanting to leave his side and gives the keys to Gwen to follow in his car.

Gwen ready to follow the ambulence to the hospital makes a quick stop at her house to grab a book with spells in it. She think she knows what the doctor is going to say and she wants to be prepared.

_At the hospital a few hours later._

Kevin and Gwen are sitting in the room given to Ben. Kevin grabs Ben's hand and crys again because the doctor just told them it didn't look like Ben was going to make it. Gwen is looking over a spell she found to make sure Ben would live. She also knew though what it would cost.

She already knew what she was going to do now all she needed was Kevin to leave so she could preform this spell. "Kevin?"she said. He looks at her."Could you leave for a few minutes? I think I know something to help keep Ben alive." He nods and then says"Tell me." She tells him everything even what it would cost.

He stares back and says,"No, Ben wouldn't want that and you know it." She shakes her head knowing this was going to happen. She says," Please let me do this because I love you both. No matter the costs. I'm not going to sit here and do nothing. I'm going to do it anyway. Besides you too deserve this."

Kevin blinks and asks,"What about you?" Gwen looks at him thoughtfully ans says,"I've already loved and lost. Better to love once then not at all. I can live with that but I can't live with this should Ben die and I knew I had the chance to help him. So please go so I can preform this." Kevin nods knowing once she makes up her mind. It is really hard to change.

After the door is shut Gwen looks at Ben and kisses his forehead saying,"I love you and Kevin that's why I'm doing this. Don't be mad. You two love each other and I won't let you die without knowing what it feels like to be with the one you love."

She takes a step back and starts to recite her spell, "Love is strong. Love is pure. Don't take his life but please take mine. For the love of Ben and Kevin please take mine. So they know the love they feel is forever real." Taking one last breath before falling to the ground know her life souce was giving to Ben and death had accpeted the offering. Gwen's body disappears because of the magic spell.

Kevin returns a few second later realizing Gwen is gone. Although he misses her and cries for her. He is thankful to see Ben sitting up in that bed. He goes over and hugs Ben.

Ben asks," What happened? I thought I wasn't going to make it." Kevin explains to him what happened from the moment Gwen and Kevin found him to the moment Gwen gave her life so they could be together. Ben cries when he realized what Gwen did but is very thankful for it.

Kevin lifts up Ben's head and wipes his tears away. He then kisses Ben and is happy when Ben kisses back. Both sending another thanks to Gwen for what she did and promising to never forget her and the situation.

Kevin after join Ben in the hospital bed, holds him close and says,"Ben I love you." Ben smiles and replies,"I love you too."

**Yes I'm sorry for being mean and killing off Gwen but it was for a good cause in this case. Hope you like it. Please review. I may do a sequel after this not sure yet. Anyway got to go. HeartofaGoddess2009 out. Later. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
